


Diamonds are a Kurt's Best Friend

by cinder1013



Category: Glee
Genre: Butt Plugs, Costume Kink, Fisting, Kitty Kurt, M/M, Porn, large object insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no plot here. There is a kitty costume, a diamond necklace, a very large plug and fisting. It does not all make sense, but there is smut to be had. Fair warning, it degenerates into pure porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds are a Kurt's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Incited, encouraged, and also beta'd by cwshowspodcast.

"You bought me what?" Kurt screeched.

"It'll look great on you."

"It's a porn costume! Porn!"

Seb shrugged. "And by this you mean...?"

"Porn means...it means..." Kurt stumbled, trying to think of a good answer.

"You know it when you see it?"

"Yes! And what I see in this box is pornographic!" Kurt gestured to the costume in the box. It was a kitty costume with white ears attached to a headband and a white, fluffy, angora-ish tail attached to an absolutely huge butt plug. The plug had to easily be eight inches long and as big around as a coke can. Which, yeah, Kurt had a weakness for ... big, but that did not mean-

"I am not going to wear that to Rachel's party," he told his boyfriend firmly.

"We'll stay in then. C'mon, at least let me put it in, I mean try it on." Sebastian smirked at him.

Kurt's fingers strayed, skittering across the plug. "We can't just ditch."

"Yes, we can. Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to help you put this on/in and then we're going to cuddle on the couch and play kitty. I promise to give you some milk." Picking up the plug he looked it over critically. "You know, this thing is big enough, I could probably fist you after wearing this." Kurt's breath hitched in his throat. Sebastian pulled him close, kissing along his hairline. "You know how much you want to try it."

Pulling away, Kurt sat heavily on the couch. "What if...I mean, what if..." Kurt bit his lip.

"Yeah?"

"What if I become all sloppy and I'm not worth, you know, having sex with anymore?"

Sebastian grimaced. Moving the box out of the way, he flopped heavily onto the couch next to his fretting boyfriend. "I read an article about this."

Kurt snorted. "You would read about this sort of thing."

"Hey, I do my research. I do it for your sake." He paused. "So, this article, it talked about stretching and it said that as long there's no tearing, it's like working out your muscle. You know, like bench presses for your asshole."

Kurt tried to keep a straight face, he did, but after a couple seconds collapsed into giggles.

"No, it's true."

"I believe you," Kurt told him around giggles. "You read these things." He sobered again, though, looking at the box. "But it's so big. I don't know."

"It's not that much bigger than the dildo I used on you last weekend."

"It's a lot bigger. That one isn't nearly as thick."

Sebastian smirked. "I'll just work it in real slow."

Kurt hummed in response, reaching out and running a finger down the side of the intimidating toy. "Latex?"

"You're allergic to latex." Sebastian gave him his smug, I'm a great boyfriend smile. "PVC."

"That's not the most hygienic," Kurt complained, obviously looking for excuses.

"It's fresh out of the box. It's not like I would buy you used toys. You'd rip my balls off if I did." Sebastian leaned in close. "Let me do this, Baby." Picking up the phone from the table, he dangled it in front of his boyfriend. "Call Rachel and cancel. You know you want to."

"Fine." Kurt grabbed the phone and sent off a quick text message. "I'm telling her I have a headache."

"Now turn off your phone or she'll be texting you with remedies all night."

Kurt took a shower first to help himself relax and also clean himself thoroughly. When he got out, he put on the ears and paired them with a loose cami top.

"Oh, don't do that," Sebastian called to him from the doorway. "Now I won't be able to play with your nipples."

"I'm sure you'll find a way."

Sebastian smirked at him.

"Stop that," Kurt snapped. Walking over to the couch, he knelt on the cushion and bent himself over the arm. "Well?"

"What have I told you about pushy bottoms?"

Kurt threw a smirk of his own at him over his shoulder. "That we get spanked?"

"That I spank your face with my dick and you know you claim not to like that." Settling on the couch behind his boyfriend, he pushed down on his neck. "Now stay still. I don't want to hurt you." He thought about that for a moment. "Accidentally."

Seb worked slowly, one finger at a time, until he was working four of them out of a moaning and wrecked Kurt. "You're ready, baby. Don't move too much, all right?" Slowly, carefully, he worked the plug in, stopping whenever Kurt would tense his back muscles. Finally, it was seated properly. "Baby?"

"Dear Gaga it's big."

"Good big or bad big?"

"Mmmm, good."

Sebastian traced long fingers down Kurt's spine, dancing them along his skin until he reached the tail. He tugged firmly, but not firmly enough to unseat the plug. Kurt moaned. “Want to play kitty now?”

“Just how does one... one play kitty?” Kurt asked breathlessly.

“Well, first you put on a collar,” Sebastian told him. Tugging his boyfriend backward until Kurt rested in his arms, his back against Sebastian’s chest, he dangled a collar in front of Kurt’s nose. Not just a collar, it was -

“Are those diamonds?” Kurt asked, his eyes as big as saucers.

“Only the best for my baby.”

“But, but...”

“Shhh, let me put it on.” Undoing the clasp, Sebastian slipped the diamond choker around Kurt’s neck. “I saw this in the window of Tiffany’s as I was walking past, oh, like three weeks ago. I knew I had to see it against your skin.”

“But...costume?”

“Lucky break. If I hadn’t come across this, I would have come up with some other excuse.” Turning Kurt in his arms, he kissed him thoroughly. Kurt moaned, both from the intensity of the kiss and because moving shifted the absolutely huge plug inside him.

“I was right. It looks perfect on you,” Sebastian whispered.

"What does this mean?"

"It means I bought you a diamond collar. Why? You want a gold one next?"

Kurt gasped.

"We'll talk in the morning. Right now let's play."

"But-"

"Play. Come here. Kitties curl up in their master's lap.” He pulled Kurt close and manhandled him until Kurt was stretched across his lap, curled inward slightly like a cat. “Good,ooo kitty.” He scratched softly along Kurt’s spine until he reached the plug. Taking hold of the base, he wiggled it until moans broke free from his boyfriend’s lips. “Such a good kitty.” He attempted to tossel Kurt’s hair, but the other man batted his hands away. “Feisty.”

“An incredibly astute observation,” Kurt murmured, most of the bite stolen from his words.

“Don’t go to sleep on me now.”

“Mmm, no, but you can scratch a little lower.” He turned slightly, offering his boyfriend a generous view of his erection, hard and leaking against his tummy.

“Pushy.”

“Cat costume, not a dog. You chose it.”

Sebastian scratched lower, across Kurt’s tummy. “I wouldn’t want a dog. I’m a cat person.”

“Oh good. Now, attend.” Kurt thrust his cock into the air, moaning as the change in angle rubbed against his prostate.

“Attend? Huh? Someone is begging for a spanking.”

Kurt moaned again.

“Oh, I bet you’ll love it. I bet you’ll moan and groan and scream when the slap of my hand pushes that plug deeper and deeper.” He leaned in close, whispering in Kurt’s ear, “I bet you’ll beg me for it.”

“In your dreams,” Kurt huffed, not at all convincingly.

“You bet it is. Turn over and I won’t even make you beg … much.”

Kurt turned with a groan, presenting his ass. Fingers lightly trailed over it, back and forth, tapping the plug, then rubbing over his cheeks again. Kurt knew what he was waiting for, but he didn’t want to give in. He really didn’t. But he had to. “Please!”

“Please what?”

“Please spank me! Please push the plug in harder!”

“That’s my slutty little kitty.”

Kurt would have retorted with something he knew would be brilliant, but just then Sebastian’s hand came down on his ass. It was a warm, stinging slap. He followed it by deliberately pushing on the plug and wiggling it. “More,” Kurt begged, lifting his ass higher. It was a target Sebastian couldn’t resist.

Kurt looked so beautiful, kneeling with his ass up in the air, those pert cheeks turning pink and then red. The long line of his back gracefully descended to the other side of Sebastian’s lap, where his other hand rested on the back of his lover’s neck, right on top of that beautiful collar. It cost a pretty penny, but it was worth it. Very worth it.

“Mmm, Kitty,” he whispered in Kurt’s ear, “ready for your milk?”

“Want you to fuck me!” Kurt panted. “Now! Right now!”

Sebastian laughed. “Well, that’s one way of getting milk, I suppose.” Gripping the base of the plug, he slowly worked it loose. “All OK, sweet cheeks?”

“Yes, yes! Fuck me now!”

Kneeling up behind his boyfriend, Sebastian spread his cheeks, looking at the loose, sloppy hole. It was puffy and slightly red around the edges. “God, you look hot.”

“Fuck now or I will...will...fuck!” Kurt’s back bowed as Sebastian thrust in. There was almost no resistance. Leaning over, Seb wrapped his arms around his kitten’s chest and dragged his backwards to sit in his lap, driving himself in even farther.

“It’s so loose,” he whispered. “That’s so fuckin’ hot!”

“Hard! Fuck me hard!”

Lifting Kurt’s hips, Sebastian slammed him back down. “Move!” Kurt did, riding his boyfriend’s cock hard and fast, loose and wet. Leaning back just a little farther into Sebastian’s chest, he managed to hit his prostate on every thrust. “Fuck! So close!” Abruptly Sebastian pushed him forward and he was empty. “What the ever living fuck!” He was just about to turn on him with his claws.

“Shhh, kitten. I said you might be loose enough for this and I want to try.” Reaching for the drawer, he pulled out the thicker, more heavy duty lube - the one they hadn’t opened yet. “You know you want to.”

“You mean...”

“Ass up.”

Rushing, Kurt spread himself, his chest over the arm of the couch and his ass in the air. Sebastian started with three fingers. He knew Kurt could take it. Soon enough, his boyfriend was relaxed enough to take four again. “Alright?”

“Mmmm.”

“Verbal responses, babe,” Sebastian reminded him, smacking his ass lightly. “You alright?”

“Good, so good. More.”

Pulling his fingers free, Sebastian made sure they were well lubed. Scrunching them into a cone shape, he slowly worked all five in to the second knuckle. Kurt’s breath hitched and Seb could feel him tense. “Talk to me.”

“Just stretches. I can take more.”

Ducking down, Sebastian licked around his fingers and then away, up Kurt’s spine, sucking on each vertebrae. He didn’t move his fingers again until Kurt took in a breath and eased himself open wider. “I’m gonna keep inching in. You tell me if something hurts. It’s important.”

“Yes, yes, gah, I want it so much. Just deeper. More.” Kurt tried to wiggle back, but Sebastian held him still, his hand on the small of Kurt’s back.

“I’ll stop if you move too much.”

Kurt whined, but held still.

“You look so hot like this,” Sebastian narrated as he wiggled his fingers inside. “So open, so vulnerable, so all for me. No one else is ever going to see you like this but me. Loose, spread, slutty and wet.” His fingers slid all the way to the large part of the hand. “Take a deep breath. Let it out slowly and relax as much as you can.”

Kurt nodded, grasping the couch arm tight. It hurt. It burned terribly, but it was so good too. If he could just take this, the reward would be amazing.

Sebastian’s hand popped through the ring of muscle. Something between a gasp and a groan met his effort. “OK?”

“Yeah, yeah, fine,” Kurt panted out. “It’s … yeah … just...”

He didn’t reply, just petting Kurt’s back until his boyfriend shifted backward. “No moving yet.”

“Then you move!” Kurt snapped.

“That’s my kitty.” Applying some more lube, he still moved slowly, working in far enough to form a fist before pulling back again to his wrist. On the next thrust, Kurt arched his back and just about screamed. Sebastian froze.

“No, no, move! That! It was! Fuck! Move!”

“Sure thing, babe.” He moved faster, rubbing up against Kurt’s prostate on every stroke. Kurt’s legs fell even farther open and he arched back, taking more. With one hand braced on the couch arm, he worked himself back onto Sebastian’s fist. With the other he jerked his cock. It’s the hottest thing Sebastian had ever seen and if he weren’t so concentrated on Kurt, his pleasure, his skin, his sweat, his safety, he would have been rutting against the couch cushions and coming all over the place.

“Going to...” Kurt gasps out. “Going...”

“Yeah, come for me, baby! Come for me!”

Kurt did, screaming, his body going rigid before he collapsed on the couch, still open, his legs spread obscenely. Very carefully, Sebastian worked his hand free and then used it to jerk himself off, coming with a groan all over Kurt’s loose, open hole.

Leaning down, Sebastian licked around it, tasting himself and lube and sweat.

“Mmm, no.” Kurt swatted at him, lazy. “Too much. Go away.”

Stretching out beside him, he cuddled his boyfriend close. “Whatever you want, kitten. You know that.”

“Mmmhmm.”

Sebastian knew he should be irritated by the smug look on his boyfriend’s face, but he was too sated to care. Damn Kurt, making him totally whipped. Plucking the ears from Kurt’s head, he set them on the side table for safe keeping. They were totally doing this again.


End file.
